Insanity Sucks
by Shugg
Summary: What happens when the thing you love the most leaves you behind?  TaGr\GaTr


_'You're never going to amount to anything without her.'_

These words were engraved into the girl's mind. They were like blades, slicing away any small sense of self confidence and reality. She ran a hand through her thick violet hair in an attempt to calm herself. The girl tensed in her seat on the couch.

'_She probably regrets not leaving earlier.'_

"Stop thinking about it..." She snarled quietly to herself, glaring blankly at her GameSlave. She'd lost interest in the console a few minutes ago when she began hearing _them _again. As much as Gaz hated to admit it, she always gave into _them _in the end_._ She would fight it and fight it until she couldn't anymore.

They knew where she was vulnerable.

They poked and prodded Gaz in her weak spots until she broke down.

'_She's not coming back.'_

Gaz snarled, gripping her GameSlave tighter. "N-no. She promised..."

'_She's dead. She'd not coming back. Why do you insist on believing she's still out there?'_

"No." The girl hissed, dropping the GameSlave and pressed her hands to her skull. "Shut up, you little shit! It's not true!" She dug her fingers in her hair, trying to get the damned voice to shut up.

'_You're only lying to yourself. She's GONE.'_

Gaz gritted her teeth, as she let her hands drop to her sides. She flexed her fingers,to ignore the voice, but it was so damn loud. It felt like someone was screaming in her ear. It made her head hurt.

'_Tak never loved you, anyway.'_

The words burned Gaz to her very core, eating away at her heart. They were like acid, piercing holes through Gaz's chest. She knew these words all to well. They were the hard truth, but Gaz refused to believe it. The teenager fought tears as they formed in her honey colored eyes.

"You're lying..." She whispered, recalling the day Tak left.

* * *

><p><em>Tak grinned at the the other female, taking her in her arms. She glanced around the room, reassuring herself that no one was here before she shut down her hologram. The Irken lowered her lips to Gaz ear and whispered, "...I-I'm leaving."<em>

_Gaz pulled away from the other with a perplexed look on her face. "W-what the hell are you talking about?"_

"_I. Am. Leaving. Earth." Tak said, pausing for a moment between every word. Whenever Tak did this, it always irritated Gaz. The human hated it._

"_What do you mean you're leaving?" _

"_My PAK has a defect." The Irken said, flatly. "I need to go to Irk."_

"_The empire hates defects! They're going to kill you!" Gaz hissed venomously. The human could almost taste the poison on her tongue dripping off her tongue from her own words. "You see what they do to Zim! It's all because he's a defect!" _

"_Zim is different. He hasn't good for the empire, unlike myself."_

"_What have you done for the empire then, huh?" Gaz spat, narrowed eyes glued to the taller female._

"_That is none of your concern!" Tak snarled, yanking the girl upward by the collar of her dress and holding her there. Gaz felt a small prickle of fear run up her spine, but quickly ignored it. Tak wouldn't hurt her._

"_Take me with you." Gaz whispered, quietly. Tak gave a crooked grin, letting the girl drop to the floor. _

"_No." The Irken cackled as she walked away._

* * *

><p>"You're lying!" The girl screamed, tears freely rolled down Gaz's cheek.<p>

'_Hurt yourself, Gaz. It'll take your mind off her.' The voices taunted, sadistically laughing at the girl's pain. _

A prickle of fear ran down Gaz's spine. She knew this was true. She'd focus more on the physical pain than the emotional. She'd forget all about Tak. The offer tempted her. She wanted nothing more than to done with all this stupid emotional shit.

Another way to ease her pain came to Gaz's mind as she thought about hurting herself. At the time, Acohol seemed like a better solution. Blood stains were more noticable, anyway.

'_C'mon, Gaz. Hurt yourself. You won't regret it.'_

She ignored the voice, wiping her eyes. The teenager stumbled into the kitchen with a fragile mind. She scowered the cabinents, looking for some source of alcohol... "Aha." She said to herself as she found a can of beer.

'_Drinking that is pointless. Kill yourself, Gaz.'_

The female quickly opened the can and eagerly swallowed it's contents.

It tasted... different.

It was different than how this particular type of beer was supposed to taste.

Did the beer go bad? No. Beer didn't spoil, right? Gaz suddenly felt woozy and clung to the kitchen counter for support. She turned her head just slightly to glance back in the living room. Gaz was almost certain she was halcinating, but she could have sworn she'd seen Tak for a split second.

Then everything went black.

_You're never going to amount to anything without her.'_

These words were engraved into the girl's mind. They were like blades, slicing away any small sense of self confidence and reality. She ran a hand through her thick violet hair in an attempt to calm herself. The girl tensed in her seat on the couch.

_'She probably regrets not leaving earlier.'_

"Stop thinking about it..." She snarled quietly to herself, glaring blankly at her GameSlave. She'd lost interest in the console a few minutes ago when she began hearing them again, the voices.

For the past few months she'd began to hear them. At first she enjoyed it, they gave her someone to talk to. They filled the void that _she _had left. Well, that is, until the voices began to tell Gaz negative things. They taunted her. They told her everything she didn't want to hear. They told her to do horrible, disturbing things.

As much as Gaz hated to admit it, she always gave into the voices in the end. She would fight it and fight it until she couldn't anymore. It was an unfair fight. The voices she heard had an advantage.

The voices, they knew where she was vulnerable.

They poked and prodded Gaz in her weak spots until she broke down.

_'She's not coming back.'_

Gaz snarled, gripping her GameSlave tighter. "N-no. She promised..."

_'She's dead. She didn't promise anything. Why do you insist on believing she's still out there?'_

"No." The girl hissed, dropping the GameSlave and pressed her hands to her skull. "Shut up, you little shit! It's not true!" She dug her fingers in her hair, trying to get the damned voice to shut up.

_'You're only lying to yourself. She's GONE.'_

Gaz gritted her teeth, as she let her hands drop to her sides. She tried to ignore the voice, but it was so damn loud. It felt like someone was screaming in her ear. It made her head hurt.

_'Tak never loved you, anyway.'_

Those five words burned Gaz to her very core, eating away at her heart. They were like acid, piercing holes through Gaz's chest. She knew these words all to well. They were the hard truth, but Gaz refused to believe it. The teenager fought tears as they formed in her honey colored eyes.

"You're lying..." She whispered, wiping her eyes as she recalled the day Tak left.

_Tak grinned at the the other female, taking her in her arms. She glanced around the room, reassuring herself that no one was here before she shut down her hologram. The Irken lowered her lips to Gaz ear and whispered, "...I'm leaving."_

Gaz pulled away from the other with a perplexed look on her face. "W-what the hell are you talking about?"

"I. Am. Leaving. Earth." Tak said, pausing for a moment between every word. Whenever Tak did this, it always irritated Gaz. The human hated it.

"What do you mean you're leaving?"

"My PAK has a defect." The Irken said, flatly. "I need to go to Irk."

"The empire hates defects! They're going to k-kill you!" Gaz hissed venomously. The human could almost taste the poison on her tongue dripping off her tongue from her own words. "You see what they do to Zim! It's all because he's a defect!"

"Zim is different. He hasn't done anything good for the empire, unlike myself."

"What have you done for the empire then, huh?" Gaz spat, narrowed eyes glued to the taller female.

"That is none of your concern!" Tak snarled, yanking the girl upward by the collar of her dress and held her there. Gaz felt a small prickle of fear run up her spine, but quickly ignore it. Tak wouldn't hurt her. Or at least, Gaz highly doubted she would.

"Take me with you." Gaz whispered, quietly. Tak gave a crooked smile, letting the girl drop to the floor.

"No." Tak cackled, as she walked away.

"You're lying!" The girl screamed, tears freely rolled down Gaz's cheek.

_'Hurt yourself, Gaz. It'll take your mind off her.'_

She knew this was true. She'd focus more on the physical pain than the emotional. She'd forget all about Tak. The offer tempted her. She wanted nothing more than to done with all this stupid emotional shit.

Another way to ease her pain came to Gaz's mind as she thought about hurting herself. At the time, alcohol seemed like a better solution. Blood stains were more noticeable, anyway.

_'C'mon, Gaz. Hurt yourself. You won't regret it.' _

She ignored the voice, wiping her eyes. The teenager stumbled into the kitchen with a fragile mind. She scanned the cabinets, looking for some source of alcohol... "Aha." She said to herself as she found a can of beer.

_'Drinking that is pointless. Kill yourself, Gaz. It's easier than this.'_

The female quickly opened the can and eagerly swallowed it's contents.

It tasted... different.

It was different than how this particular type of beer was supposed to taste.

Did the beer go bad? No. Beer didn't spoil, right? Gaz suddenly felt woozy and clung to the kitchen counter for support. She turned her head just slightly to glance back in the living room. Gaz was almost certain she was hallucinating, but she could have sworn she'd seen Tak for a split second.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>This is really just something I crapped out. I'm not sure if I write another chapter for it.<p>

Also, this is on my dA too. ^^; if you want to check it out there. My username is neon-cupcakes (I know, such a creative name, right?)


End file.
